First Sight
by SYuuri
Summary: When he first saw her, the rush was not unlike the first time he looked down the barrel of a sniper rifle. Post-Scorpio. xX oneshot Xx


**First Sight**

* * *

**I want to try writing a story without putting a disclaimer. **

* * *

When he first saw her, the rush was not unlike the first time he looked down the barrel of a sniper rifle. He was six. It had been another sunny day in yet another sunny desert and his father had left the base and flown back to Ottawa just the day before. The combination of curiosity and boredom finally reached its peak and he had taken full advantage of the free time, pestering Corporal Next until he let him look through the scope on his giant rifle, a Heckler & Koch 3GsG/1.

Somehow, word reached The General as it always did, and needless to say, he was properly disciplined, even though all he had done was look. He couldn't walk for two days after that, but the punishment wasn't enough to diminish his spirit. He _needed_ to be behind the rifle again. So he impatiently waited until his father had another meeting with a third world country's military leader, meanwhile telling baby Natalie stories about guns and monsters which apparently gave her nightmares every night. At least his mother wasn't being physical about it.

Unfortunately, when he found Tony that July afternoon after his father took off, the corporal told him that he couldn't keep him company. He said he had to do stocks and although he had looked genuinely sorry, Sam knew better. The General had gotten to him. Dejected, he complied, unwilling to generate more trouble for Corporal Next by insisting. He had to find another way.

Since that first day Sam had known he was born to be a sniper. The thrill, the adrenaline rush he'd felt –even at the young age of six—had been unmistakable. It was as though he was seeing the world for the very first time. The sense of belonging had been so powerful it had nearly consumed him. It had been so strong that he waited for his father to return, steeled himself and asked for a proper shooting lesson.

She was walking across the street when he first saw her and the sight of her instantly captivated him. Just one word came to mind at first: tiny.

She was petite; her head would probably reach his chin when they were standing side by side. The heavy SRU uniforms and gear only served to make her appear even more petite. Her small features gave him the illusion that Natalie could take her down, but still, looks could be deceiving and she _was_ SRU. Her eyes were sharp and alert and the sureness of her grip on the Remington was difficult to miss. He could tell she was comfortable holding the rifle and he was pretty sure she knew how to use it.

A female sniper. The last time he met one was in Afghanistan three years ago. It had been fun. She had been fun.

His lips curled into a smile. The passersby who had been hanging around the venue started to go about their way. He carefully ducked under the police line and made his way to the back of one of the SUVs where she was storing the equipment. Her teammates were talking several feet away, something he took as a good sign as he didn't want any spectators. Still smiling, Sam straightened the collar of his jacket in one fluid move.

She was checking the chamber of her rifle and he spent a few seconds to give her a once over. He had been wrong, she was at least a head shorter than him. Somehow he found it endearing. If he had met her under a different scenario he never would have guessed she was a cop, let alone a sniper.

"Hey, saw the whole thing," he started. This was easy for him. Girls were never a problem and he didn't see why this one should be any different. They would be teammates anyway. He's a gentleman, he'd introduce himself first. "I'm Sam, Sam Braddock."

She turned around, giving him a brief scrutinizing look before turning back to the task in hands. No make-up, slightly flushed cheeks, Sam made a quick observation, dark eyes, slender nose and bow shaped lips with lovely curve at the edges. He wanted to see her with her hair down.

And she's a sniper.

"Good for you." The reply was nonchalant, annoyed, even.

"Don't see lady snipers too often, that's kinda sexy." It was hard not to smirk. They were _always_ like that, initially. She still had her back to him, ignoring him like he was just the wind blowing. It was challenging and frustrating at the same time.

He tried a different tactic. "What's that, Remy 700? Classic. Hard to top one MOA," she stopped whatever she was doing and turned around. He swallowed his smile. He knew his knowledge about weapons would provoke a reaction. Feeling more confident, he went on, "I carry a vintage colt myself," his hand reached for the photo of him with The General. He had been annoyed when his mom shoved the picture into his pocket, but now it proved to be useful. "Pearl grips, want to see-"

She reacted before he could finish his sentence. She drew out her gun, the muzzle of the Glock pointed right at him. Her shout… let's say she could make Nat wet her pants. The thoughts of having a decent conversation about guns (with promises for more) quickly evaporated.

"Put your hands where I can see them! _Hands where I can see them!_"

Her voice got carried away and it wasn't long before her team joined in, their various guns directed at him. His father would be _so_ proud.

Sam mentally chided himself, hands up in the air. He of all people should know never to pull that kind of move in front of a cop and yet he had underestimated this woman. Glancing at her friends, he was sure these four tough men wouldn't hesitate to plant a bullet in his skull if he so much tried to be cute with their female team member.

He'd like to see them try.

Words died in his mouth when Commander Holleran came briskly, barking orders for the team to lower their weapons. His eyes darted to her once again and he showed her the harmless photograph. Even then she was still holding her ground. It wasn't until Holleran gave another order that she finally backed down.

Embarrassed for having been caught off guard, he focused on Holleran instead and explained why he was there. _Heard on the radio, didn't want to miss it, yes Sir, no Sir…_

His mind was caught in a whirlwind.

This woman turned him down. That was a first. Who was she anyway? Her vest conveniently concealed her name-tag.

His future teammates – although they didn't know that yet—were still dazed and stunned when he walked past them. It's probably not the ideal first meeting he'd pictured but he had certainly made an impression, much like the way _she_ had made an impression on him.

Regaining his composure, he put the photo back into his pocket and _strutted_ away, swagger restored. "Nice post-incident reflexes guys."

Round one went to the sexy sniper. He couldn't wait for round two.

* * *

**Cocky Sam at his finest. Damn he's hot.**

**(I'd like to thank Trish for her help, _thank you_!)**


End file.
